bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth About a Tail: Chapter 2: How Long Until I Heal?
Chapter 2: How Long Until I Heal? Dave, Simon, Theodore, and The Chipettes all waited in the waiting room of the hospital, nervous about Alvin's injury. Poor Alvin had tried his hardest to not cry, and act brave during the car ride to the hospital. It wasn't until Dave had unwrapped the towel around Alvin's tail that the reality of his injuries had really sunk in; the white towel was now a bit red from the blood, and Alvin's tail looked slightly bent. The injury was very serious. The doctor wasted no time getting Alvin to the emergency room, so he and his co-workers could help fix the chipmunk's tail. Minutes felt like hours, as there was no sound coming from Alvin's hospital bedroom. That is, except the heart-breaking scream from Alvin when the doctors had touched his tail at the beginning of the examination. Theodore and Simon both were worried and crying because they didn't know what would happen to Alvin. The Chipettes comfort the two brothers by hugging them, and saying kind words. If anything, Dave felt the guiltiest. He knew it was a complete accident, but he couldn't help but feel responsible that Alvin was injured because of him. The doctor returned about an hour later, and when Dave went up to him, he asked: "Doctor, how is Alvin's tail? Is he going to be okay?" The doctor was quiet at first, and then replied with a reassuring voice: "Alvin's tail will be fine. It will just take a long time for it to heal." The doctor and Dave walked past Dave's other kids on their way to do some paperwork, and when they did, Simon asked: "Dave, how is Alvin?" Both of the adults faced the bespectacled chipmunk, but before Dave could answer, the doctor said: "Alvin will be alright. You have a lucky chipmunk, Mr. Seville. If that knife had gone any further, his tail could have come off." Fortunately, Simon and Jeanette were able to cover Theodore and Eleanor's ears when the doctor said the words: 'could have come off'. The doctor said Alvin's siblings could see him, and let them into the room. Alvin was lying on the bed facing everyone, with his bandaged tail sticking out of the hospital bed sheets. "Alvin!" Theodore cheered, running up to his brother, and giving him a big hug! However, Theodore hugged Alvin a bit too tight, and when he did, Alvin let out an "Ouch!" before his little brother quickly retreated. "I'm sorry, Alvin. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Theodore apologized. Alvin took a while to calm down from the pain, but once he did, Alvin held out his arms. This time, Theodore was more careful when he hugged Alvin. Once the others got to hug Alvin, Dave and the doctor came into the room. "Alvin, how is your tail feeling since we fixed it?" the doctor asked. "Sore and it sends a wave of pain up my back at times," Alvin replied. The doctor took note of Alvin's condition. The doctor then said: "Now Alvin, I know this will be hard to accept, but this injured tail of yours means that you won't be able to do certain things until it heals completely. Understand?" "Yes, doctor. How long will it take until I'm healed?" Alvin asked. "Three weeks," was the answer. Alvin's eyes grew to the size of quarters.